Gifts
by ManusiaFreak2
Summary: Ini hari ulangtahunnya. Satu-satunya hadiah yang dia inginkan adalah dari hyung kesayangannya, Taehyung. Tapi sayangnya Taehyung malah tak muncul sama sekali. "Dimana kau V hyung?" #taekook oneshoot #JanganPelitReviewYak


**GIFT**

- **Jungkook** -

Ini hari ulangtahunku yang keduapuluh, hari yang sejak lama selalu kutunggu demi mendapat SIM. Aku ingin sekali bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri dan mengajak pergi hyung-hyungku ke taman bermain. Jangan mengejekku~ Yah, umurku saja yang menginjak kata 'dewasa'. Seperti kata Namjoon-hyung, aku memang masih kekanakan dari segi mental.

Jangan menunjukku seperti itu, karena ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku. Menurutku ini juga karena hyung-hyungku yang selalu memanjakanku sejak dulu.

Khususnya V-hyung.

Namanya Kim Taehyung, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya V. Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan seseorang disisiku. Ada kalanya dia mengajakku melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan –termasuk main game SEHARIAN– hanya untuk menghiburku.

Caranya bersikap di depan banyak orang memang sedikit aneh, tapi bagiku dia itu unik. Aku senang bisa mengenalnya, dan senang bisa dekat dengan dia.

Bersama V-hyung selalu membuatku nyaman, karena itu aku juga selalu berusaha melakukan hal yang sama padanya –meskipun terkadang dia menganggap sikapku padanya itu terlalu kasar. Dia juga pintar menyenangkanku, seperti setiap hadiah darinya di setiap ulangtahunku sebelumnya~ ah… aku jadi gugup. Kira-kira apa hadiah darinya kali ini?

*

- **Taehyung-**

Masih terlalu pagi untukku bangun, tapi entah kenapa mataku tak bisa menutup lagi. Aku pergi keluar kamar dan menghampiri seseorang yang membuat keributan di dapur. "Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Aku mendekati Jin-hyung yang sedang sibuk dengan bermacam bahan makanan. Dia berlari kecil kesana kemari di dapur kami yang sempit.

"Sup rumput laut. Aku harus buat sup itu. Semuanya harus siap sebelum dia datang. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Ada bahan yang kurang!" Sahut Jin-hyung terdengar panik. "Taehyung, kau sibuk?"

"Tidak juga."

"Pergi ke supermarket, belikan beberapa bahan disana. Sebentar… biar kutuliskan di note." Jin mengambil selembar kertas post-it dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Aku langsung pergi ke supermarket yang dekat dengan rumah kami begitu Jin-hyung selesai, memilih ini dan itu, membayar ke kasir, lalu melenggang santai kembali kerumah.

Sudah lama sekali Jin-hyung tak membuatkan sup untuk kami, batinku bangga akan rasa peduli hyung tertua kami ini. Tapi kenapa harus sup rumput laut? Memangnya Jin hyung ulang tahun?

- **Sided** -

Ada pesan baru dari Namjoon yang mengatakan kalau ia, Yoongi dan Jungkook akan sampai dalam lima menit. Syukurlah semua persiapan makanannya sudah selesai. Jimin dan Hoseok sudah menyiapkan kue dan bunga mawar, sedangkan Yoongi dan Namjoon yang membawakan parfum.

"Taehyung? Dimana anak itu?" gumam Seokjin seorang diri sambil melirik ke setiap ruangan di rumah. Sayangnya orang yang dicarinya itu tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

Jimin dan Hoseok ikut duduk di ruang tamu bersama Seokjin menunggu kedatangan Jungkook. Mereka juga sudah tak sabar ingin memberi kejutan pada adik kesayangan mereka itu. Kue dan sup sudah siap juga di atas meja berikut dengan bungkusan kado dari mereka masing-masing.

Decit mobil di luar seketika membuat senyuman ketiga orang di rumah itu merekah lebar. "Datang, datang! Dia sudah datang!" Jimin melompat-lompat kecil saking senangnya.

Tepat saat Jungkook membuka pintu, sesuai rencana mereka langsung menyalakan lampu dan membawa kue. Jungkook tampak sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum manis.

Setelah menyanyikan lagu sampai memotong kue, Seokjin menyadari fokus Jungkook teralihkan. Matanya liar menelusuri segala arah seolah mencari sesuatu –atau seseorang.

"Dimana V-hyung?" tanya Jungkook tepat sasaran begitu ia selesai memotong dan membagikan kuenya.

Yang lain ikut menoleh kanan kiri mencari orang yang dimaksud. "Tadi pagi dia masih ada, malah sampai membantuku sebentar di dapur. Setelah itu aku tak melihatnya lagi seharian." Ujar Seokjin.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia. Kau harus makan supnya dulu, Kookie. Jin-hyung sudah membuatkannya khusus untukmu." Jimin menyodorkan semangkuk sup pada adik kesayangannya itu. "Maaf karena aku sudah mencicipinya sedikit, tapi serius, sup itu benar-benar enak."

"Benarkah? Dasar kau. Aku sudah membuat makanan lain untuk kalian, kenapa malah menyantap makanan Jungkook juga!" Umpat Jin kesal. Jimin terkekeh lalu meminta maaf pada Seokjin.

Jungkook masih melihat ke sekeliling rumah. Belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dari Taehyung. Ia tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan dari hyung-hyungnya dan mulai melirik satu persatu kado dari mereka, berharap salah satunya adalah dari Taehyung.

"Yang ini dari kami berdua." Hoseok menunjuk pada kotak coklat dengan pita biru lalu ke Jimin. Jungkook mengapit kotak itu di lengannya.

Hadiah kedua dari Namjoon dan Suga, sebotol parfum. "Kalian bahkan tidak mau bersusah payah membungkusnya lebih dulu. Dasar!" Seokjin mengumpat lagi.

Tersisa satu kotak kecil dilapisi kain merah di atas meja. "Ini darimu, Jin hyung?" tanya Jungkook penasaran karena kotak itu kecil sekali.

"Bukan. Aku terlalu lama di dapur, sampai-sampai aku lupa menyiapkan hadiah untukmu. Maaf, ya."

"Tidak masalah." Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Jungkook.

*

- **Jungkook** -

 _Berarti kotak yang ini dari V hyung_

Semua hadiah di atas meja kuletakkan di lenganku untuk dibawa ke kamar dan kuperiksa isinya. Aku sudah tak sabar membuka hadiah dari V-hyung~ eh, maksudku… hadiah dari hyung yang lain juga.

Setelah kami masuk kamar masing-masing, aku mengambil ponsel dan langsung menghubungi V-hyung. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali panggilan, semuanya terabaikan. Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilanku. Pesan singkat yang kukirim entah berapa kali juga tak ada respon.

Dimana kau, _hyung_ … bisikku dalam hati, mulai merasa khawatir.

Aku mulai pusing karena berjalan bolak-balik di kamar lalu jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Ada secercah perasaan kecewa yang kurasakan saat ini karena V-hyung tidak ada disini ikut merayakan ulangtahunku, tapi juga cemas bukan main karena tak ada kabar darinya seharian ini.

Sebenarnya aku yang memulai ini lebih dulu. Kemarin malam Yoongi-hyung tiba-tiba mengajakku ke Daegu karena dia bilang sedang merindukan ibunya. Kami berangkat tanpa banyak persiapan dan aku tidak sempat memberitahukan itu pada V-hyung.

Kami menginap disana dan aku belum juga memberi kabar padanya sampai sore tadi –memangnya siapa aku sampai harus mengabarkan keberadaanku pada V-hyung?

Tapi sungguh, ini seperti pembalasan, kan? Aku harus bagaimana kalau dia tidak juga datang sampai tengah malam nanti? Padahal aku ingin sekali dia ada disini setidaknya ikut merayakan ulangtahunku.

Ah~ V hyung…

Kadonya! Aku berjalan lagi ke meja dan membuka kado dari Jimin hyung dan Hoseok hyung. "Wah!" Ucapku kagum melihat sebuah kemeja biru muda di dalamnya lalu mengirim ucapan terimakasih lewat pesan singkat untuk mereka berdua.

Lalu kotak kecil itu, aku membukanya dan tak menemukan apapun disana. Apa ini jebakan? Sepertinya V-hyung sedang mengerjaiku. Atau malah, dia tidak ingat ulangtahunku..?

Aku mengucek mataku yang buram karena air mata yang menggenang disana, mencoba melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang kutemukan ini.

Kuangkat kain merah itu ke arah lampu dan membalikannya.

 **KAU MENCARIKU?**

- **Taehyung** -

Apa dia sudah baca pesanku? Kenapa lama sekali? Sepertinya caraku salah.

Aku hampir saja kembali ke rumah kalau saja tidak kudengar suara tapak kaki seseorang yang bejalan cepat menuju ke arah tempatku sekarang berada. Kuharap itu dia. Aku gugup sekali, bagaimana ini?

"Hyung?" Suara lembutnya terdengar dari balik ruangan, hatiku seketika terasa hangat.

Kepalaku kudongakkan ke luar jendela agar ia menyadari aku disini. "Akhirnya dia datang juga." Gumamku lega.

Aku bisa mendengar dia membisikkan namaku setelah matanya sampai padaku. Entah kenapa itu membuat perutku melilit tak karuan. Dadaku sesak.

Jungkook melompat dan langsung memelukku "…V-hyung." Kami berdua jatuh terduduk di sofa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jungkook-ah." Balasku lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan sayang. "Kupikir kau tak membaca pesanku."

"Kau sudah dua puluh tahun. Jadi mulai sekarang setidaknya berubahlah sedikit. Aku harap kau bisa lebih berbaik hati pada orang-orang disekitarmu mulai sekarang."

"Sup-nya sudah kau makan?"

"Jungkook-ah? Jungkook-ssi? Hei, JK!" Tapi Jungkook tak bergeming. Tangannya masih melingkar di leherku dan bahunya sendiri bergerak naik turun dengan teratur. "Sudah tidur, ya?"

Tapi saat aku akan menariknya menjauh, kepalanya bergerak dan melihatku dengan mata memerah. "Hyung~"

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku berusaha tak terdengar panik. "Sakit?"

"Kupikir hyung lupa ulangtahunku." Rengeknya lalu kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"Jadi kau menangis hanya karena itu?" Dia tak menjawab. Aku meraih kepalanya lagi. "Aku heran kenapa kau jadi cengeng tiap kali ulangtahun. Apa menurutmu aku bisa ulangtahun adik kesayanganku?"

Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah ceria lagi. Jungkook tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya. "Hyung itu sudah makin tua. Pasti ada waktunya kau akan melupakan banyak hal, apalagi itu hanya tanggal ulang tahun."

*

- **Jungkook** -

Aku langsung berlari ke ruang latihan tempat aku dan V-hyung biasa bersembunyi untuk main game atau makan banyak cemilan. Dia pasti ada di tempat itu, aku yakin sekali. Kain merah itu, berasal dari sana.

"Hyung?"

Itu dia! V hyung berdiri dibalik jendela melambai padaku. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa tahan untuk tidak memeluknya kali ini? Aku merindukannya, benar-benar~ Aku rindu padamu "…V-hyung!" bisikku ditelinganya.

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Rasanya kami hanya berpisah satu hari, tapi aku sudah tak sanggung melepas pelukanku lagi seolah kami tak bertemu setahun lamanya. Aku tahu dia akan merasa risih, tapi aku tak peduli. Disini sudah terlanjur nyaman untukku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jungkook-ah." Balasnya lembut.

Syukurlah, itu artinya dia tidak lupa ulangtahunku. Sekarang aku malah gugup dengan hadiahnya. Dia sembunyikan disini, ya?

"Kau sudah dua puluh tahun…"

Aku penasaran. Dia tidak memegang apapun di tangannya. Mungkin di loker. Benar. Pasti disana!

"Sup-nya sudah kau makan?"

Tapi untuk apa dibawa kesini? Aku tidak pernah melarangnya lagi masuk kamarku, dan aku bisa saja ke kamarnya untuk hadiah itu. Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke tempat ini? Memangnya benda itu besar?

"Jungkook.. Jungkook-ssi. Hei, JK!"

Oh~ terserahlah. Yang penting aku bisa memeluknya lagi. Boleh begini sebentar lagi? Kuharap tidak ada yang datang kesini dan mengganggu kami.

"Sudah tidur, ya?"

Eh? "Hyung?"

"Kau kenapa?" V-hyung menyentuhkan jari-jarinya ke pipiku. "Sakit?"

Air mataku mengalir makin deras. Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini? "Kupikir hyung lupa ulang tahunku" jawabku asal.

"Jadi kau menangis hanya karena itu? Aku heran…" Dia mengusap kepalaku lagi. Pelukanku makin erat. "…apa menurutmu aku bisa ulangtahun adik kesayanganku?"

Peganganku langsung terlepas. Mendadak dadaku terasa nyeri dan kepalaku pusing.

Adik-kesayangan, ya?

"Hyung itu sudah makin tua. Pasti ada waktunya kau akan melupakan banyak hal, apalagi itu hanya tanggal ulang tahun." Kataku lalu tersenyum manis.

Aku bisa jadi adikmu yang manis, atau apapun, asalkan aku bisa terus bersama denganmu.

"Hyung, aku lapar. Ayo kita makan diluar! Daging! Daging!"

"Setuju. Biar aku yang traktir." V-hyung lalu menggandeng tanganku keluar ruangan.

Restorannya tidak jauh dari tempat latihan, hanya lima menit berjalan kaki. Sepanjang perjalanan V hyung terus bicara tentang ini dan itu yang tidak terlalu penting. Dia jadi lebih banyak bicara dibanding biasanya. Aku sampai tak punya celah untuk bertanya tentang hadiahku.

Di restoran pun, V hyung masih terus banyak bicara sambil makan dan minum. Selagi aku mendapat kesempatan, dia pasti langsung mengambil waktu untuk melakukan hal lain seperti pergi ke kamar kecil atau memeriksa ponselnya.

"Hyung!" Aku mulai tak sabar. "Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Ada yang aneh denganmu malam ini, kau sadar tidak?"

V hyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukan hanya malam ini, Jungkook-ssi. Kau tidak ingat apa nama panggilanku?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, ada yang berbeda dari kau yang biasanya."

"Apa yang berbeda? Oh, kau mau makan punyaku? Perutku sudah penuh." Lihat itu, dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku lagi. Ck

"Hyung…" V hyung mendongak balas menatapku. "Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak menyiapkan apapun. Aku tidak akan marah hanya karena itu. Kau tahu betul aku tak bisa marah padamu." Kataku sambil memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah V hyung.

Dia tersenyum lalu menyuapiku dengan sepotong besar daging dari mangkuknya. "Kau sungguh merasa tidak masalah?"

"Ya. Kupikir hyung sedang merasa bersalah. Karena itu hyung mengajakku makan di sini, kan?"

"Kau sungguh merasa tidak masalah?" ulangnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja."

*

- **Taehyung** -

"Kau yakin?" pancingku sekali lagi, tersenyum miring.

"Tentu saja." Sahutnya tegas.

Aku pura-pura mendesah kecewa. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang bagus untukmu. Baiklah, kalau begitu kuberikan tahun depan saja, iya kan?"

Jungkook langsung tergagap. Manis sekali~ Aku bisa lihat senyumnya merekah dengan sempurna meski aku sedikit menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan tawaku.

"Ta-tahun depan?! Ah, hyung… jangan begitu." Dia pindah duduk ke sisi kiri lalu beringsut di lenganku. "Itu karena kupikir hyung belum menyiapkannya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu, karena itu~ ah, hyung… apa kau bawa hadiahnya kesini? Atau jangan-jangan memang sudah ada disini, ya?" Ia melihat-lihat ke sekeliling.

Aku tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan makan siangku tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya. "Makan saja dulu." Kataku santai, berusaha mengabaikan wajah lucunya yang merengut kesal.

"Seharian tak kelihatan batang hidungmu, lalu sekarang tiba-tiba kau dengan entengnya mau minta hadiah dariku?" Aku berlagak mendengus angkuh, "Tidak perlu minta hadiah dariku. Aku sudah siap untuk membuangnya tengah malam nanti."

"Dibuang? Kenapa?? Maaf, hyung! Jangan salahkan aku. Tadi itu ponselku~ yah, aku tak mau bohong… sebenarnya aku memang lupa mengabarimu. Maaf, ya hyung." Rengeknya manja.

"Wah! Kau rela memohon-mohon seperti ini demi hadiah, lalu mengabaikanku tiap kali kau tidak butuh."

Jungkook masih belum mau menyerah. "Ayolah, hyung. Bukannya aku ini adik kesayanganmu? Masa kau tega tak menyiapkan hadiah untuk ulangtahunku?"

Kami sudah selesai makan dan aku berjalan keluar restoran setelah membayar di kasir. Jungkook masih mengekoriku dari belakang. "Hyuuung… V hyung?" katanya lagi berusaha mendapat perhatianku.

Dia menarik-narik lenganku lembut, tak ingin memaksaku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tak tahan dengan segala upaya yang dilakukannya, akhirnya aku berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. "OK."

"Eh?" Wajah bingungnya terlihat sangat lucu. Dia balas menatapku lama.

"Ikuti aku."

*

- **Sided** -

"Eh?"

"Ikuti aku."

"Kemana hyung?"

"Bukannya kau mau hadiah untukmu?" Jungkook mengangguk polos. "Kalau begitu ikuti aku. Jangan menyesal, ya!" Ada senyum dalam nada suaranya.

Jungkook mengiyakan lagi dan terus mengikuti Taehyung. "Memangnya bisa aku menyesal kalau sudah diberi hadiah?"

Mereka sampai di tempat Taehyung memarkir sepedanya. Dibanding berjalan bersama dan mendorong sepedanya, Taehyung malah memilih naik sepedanya sendiri lalu menyuruh Jungkook mengikutinya dengan berlari.

Si pria yang berulang tahun itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian menunduk pasrah. "Jahat sekali! Apa dia tidak ingat siapa yang sedang berulang tahun disini?" cibir Jungkook yang bersiap di trotoar.

Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam tapi entah kenapa masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar. Dalam lima menit saja ia sudah kehilangan jejak dan tak melihat Taehyung pergi ke arah mana karena terhalang disana sini.

Baiklah~ Mungkin hadiahnya bisa lain kali saja. Aku lelah sekali… pikirnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Ada sebuah minimarket di sisi kirinya dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam sana untuk membeli minuman dingin dan mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya sejenak.

Sementara itu di sisi lain ada Tae yang sebenarnya mengambil jalan memutar hanya untuk kembali ke ruang latihan mereka. Dia berencana untuk mengerjai Jungkook. "Tapi dimana anak itu?" gumamnya agak cemas.

Sesuatu bergetar hebat di saku kiri jaket denimnya. Ia mengambil ponsel dengan case coklat muda dengan motif warna merah tua di belakangnya, mengecek pesan masuk. "Agh!" Rutuknya begitu ia melihat tulisan di dalamnya.

Aku akan menyerah hari ini, tapi besok pasti akan kutagih lagi, hyung. Sampai jumpa di rumah, tulis Jungkook dalam pesannya.

"Dia menyerah terlalu cepat" Gumam Taehyung murung lalu melajukan sepedanya ke tempat latihan. Tapi dalam beberapa detik ia berubah pikiran, turun dari sepeda dan langsung mengangkat benda itu untuk berbalik arah, melajukannya lagi lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya. "Aku mau hari ini, Jungkook-ah.."

Dilihatnya seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan pakaian casual yang sedikit kucel dan basah duduk santai di halte bersebrangan dengannya, lalu tersenyum cerah karena menyadari itu orang yang ia cari.

"Jungkookie!" panggilnya dari jauh lalu terus mengayuh sepeda untuk berjalan memutar tanpa mempedulikan Jungkook yang balas melihatnya heran dari seberang.

Begitu ia sampai di halte tempat Jungkook duduk sendiri, Taehyung langsung menariknya berdiri. "Hadiahmu hanya berlaku malam ini. Ayo ikut aku!" Titahnya. Jungkook menurut dan naik ke bagian belakang sepeda hyungnya.

"Hyung..?" Panggilnya hati-hati. Taehyung menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu Jungkook terdiam cukup lama, tapi Taehyung menunggu dengan sabar hingga Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu. "Bukannya ini jalan ke tempat latihan?"

"Memang." Balasnya langsung lalu mendecak kecewa, "Kau harus berpikir lama sekali hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" ia terkekeh. Jungkook juga ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Kau mau coba mengerjaiku, V hyung? Hah! Berutung tadi aku tidak mengikuti kemauanmu berlari sampai sejauh ini." Taehyung balas terkekeh lalu minta maaf.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit saja, mereka sudah sampai lagi di depan pintu masuk ruang latihan. Jungkook menyodorkan minuman yang tadi dibelinya dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Taehyung.

"Ayo masuk." Taehyung menuntunnya masuk dengan merangkulnya di pundak. Ia melihat Jungkook bersungut-sungut di sebelahnya, kesal karena Taehyung menyembunyikan fakta bahwa hadiahnya sudah ada disini sejak tadi. "Eit, jangan mengumpat. Kau harus hilangkan kebiasaan itu, bisa kan?"

"Ne, ne" sahut Jungkook malas kemudian berlari ke dalam secepat kilat mencari sesuatu di sudut-sudut ruangan dan setiap loker. "Dimana dia menyembunyikannya~" senandungnya sambil terus mencari.

Taehyung masuk dan menemukan Jungkook berlari kecil mengelilingi seisi ruangan. Ia terkikik dan mengamati dengan santai duduk di sofa, menyalakan musik dari ponselnya yang disambungkan ke Bluetooth speaker.

Kepala Jungkook berputar cepat ketika nada-nada yang tak asing ditelinganya menggema di dalam ruangan. Ia memandangi Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya di sudut ruangan. "Hyung? Ini kan…"

"Kau boleh memelukku kalau kau suka." Ujar Taehyung enteng sambil berlagak mengedikkan bahu. Dan benar saja, Jungkook langsung menubruknya –lagi– dan memeluknya erat. Taehyung memperbaiki posisi kaki Jungkook di pangkuannya agar mereka bisa lebih nyaman. "Kau lupa, ya, kalau kau lebih berat dariku sekarang, eh?" katanya pura-pura keberatan.

Lagu yang sedang mengalun sekarang adalah lagu buatan Jungkook yang digubah langsung oleh Taehyung. Itu adalah lagu pertama ciptaannya, tapi gagal mengudara karena masih banyak koreksi disana-sini. Pihak produksi menolak untuk menggunakannya.

"Aku suka sekali lagumu ini. Bang-ssi juga sudah setuju memasukkan lagumu dalam track album selanjutnya. Semoga kau suka."

*

- **Jungkook** -

"…semoga kau suka."

"Hyung bercanda? Tentu saja aku suka! Suka sekali… terimakasih." Aku masih memeluk leher V hyung, bergelayut nyaman mirip koala.

Beberapa menit kami terdiam, sama-sama hanyut di tengah lagu Jungkook yang beralun di dalam ruangan dengan indahnya. Tak lama kemudian V hyung mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah dibawah pelukanku. Kurasa ia mulai tak nyaman karena aku menindihnya. "Aku benar-benar berat ya, hyung?"

"Kau sudah dua puluh tahun, tapi kenapa kepekaanmu masih seperti anak TK?" Alisku bertaut bingung. Peka?

V hyung mengulurkan tangan ke lengan kiriku, berusaha menarikku turun dari pangkuannya. "Aku mau seperti ini sebentar saja hyung." sahutku tak peduli dan terus mempertahankan posisiku.

"Jungkook-ssi, ayolah turun… pahaku keram-" aku tahu V hyung hanya pura-pura mengaduh.

Masih belum cukup. Aku tidak akan melepasnya sekarang. "Tidak mau~ jangan banyak protes, hyung! Ini masih hari ulangtahunku, kau ingat? Setidaknya turuti aku sampai jam dua belas nanti."

Kali ini aku membenamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya, menikmati wangi khas V hyung dibalik jaket denimnya. V hyung masih bergerak-gerak tak karuan.

"Tidak bisakah kau tak menambah penderitaanku, Jungkook-ah?"

Aku mengangkat kepala memandang lurus ke matanya, kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan V hyung barusan. Wajahnya mengernyit seperti orang menahan sakit. "Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanyaku khawatir, memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah, mencaritahu mungkin ada luka di tubuh V hyung yang sudah tak sengaja kusentuh.

"Kau benar-benar tak peka sama sekali. Kurasa aku perlu mengajarimu sesuatu." V hyung tersenyum aneh. Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup jauh lebih cepat saat mendengar kata-katanya tadi. "Aku punya hadiah lain untukmu, kau mau?"

Tanpa mendengar jawabanku, V hyung langsung mendorongku hingga posisiku terlentang di sofa. Tangannya mengelus sisi tubuhku, membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Aku tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan V hyung yang seperti ini. Hanya sentuhan lembut yang menggelitik, tapi entah bagaimana membuat sisi lain di pangkal pahaku terasa panas.

Jujur saja aku pernah mendambakannya, V hyung yang membelaiku penuh kasih sayang. Hei, dia itu hyung kesayanganku! _ke-sa-ya-ngan..._ Jadi kalian sekarang tahu kenapa aku tak menolak saja dan mendorongnya jauh-jauh kan? Haha!

Tangannya mendarat di pelupuk mataku, membelainya perlahan, lalu turun ke hidung dan berlama-lama di bibirku. Tatapan laparnya membuatku bersemangat sekaligus berdebar hebat.

 _Ambil hyung... ambil sesukamu_

Tapi dia malah tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memain-mainkan jarinya disana. "Jungkookie, kau- eh… aku ingin mencoba sesuatu, boleh kan?" Aku tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar –tak jauh beda denganku. Kularikan tanganku ke lehernya, menarik kepalanya lebih dekat. V hyung tanpa ragu lagi menempelkan bibir ranumnya ke bibirku.

"Manis~ sangat manis" bisiknya di telingaku membuat senyumku mengembang tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia menempelkan lagi bibirnya, kali ini mulai bergerak, mendesak mulutku terbuka untuknya. Aku dengan pasrah membiarkannya masuk.

Seketika aku lupa caranya bernapas. V hyung melakukannya sangat lembut dan teratur agar aku bisa mengikuti temponya, mengajariku beberapa hal selain ciuman kasar yang aku tahu.

Desahan lolos dari mulutku tanpa tahu malu, bisa kulihat V hyung menyeringai di atasku. "Kita bahkan belum mulai, Kookie" ia terkikik.

Lidahnya terasa menghampiri gigi-gigiku, mencari milikku untuk diajak bergulat bersama. Suara berkecipak yang sedikit berisik dari mulut kami membuat bagian bawahku tergelitik.

Aku mulai bergerak gelisah saat V hyung mulai meninggalkan bibirku dan beralih ke bagian leher. Dia menjilatinya dengan terampil, sangat lembut, tapi sukses membuatku menggelinjang nikmat seperti ini. Entah apa jadinya aku kalau nanti V hyung melakukan yang lebih dari ini..

Telingaku terasa dingin saat sesepoi angin menerpa bagian itu. V hyung sudah berpindah ke sana sekarang, menggigit-gigit kecil telinga kiriku dan meninggalkan jejak basah dari salivanya. "Kau sensitive di sini. Aku suka~" gumamnya. Aku juga suka. Saat dia menyentuh bagian telingaku, sensasi yang kudapat lebih menyenangkan dibanding saat V hyung mengulum bibirku tadi.

"V hyuu-ung, a-aahh… V hyung, tu-ttunggu sebentar" aku mendorong bahunya lepas dari telingaku. Dia mengernyit tak suka karena aku menginterupsi, aku juga. Tapi ini jauh lebih penting. "Hyung, pintu" kataku mengingatkan.

Pria yang merayap di atasku terkekeh mengerti dan langsung beranjak turun untuk mengunci pintu depan. Aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu kami malam ini. Kurasa V hyung sangat sependapat.

"Kau mau minum?" V hyung menyodorkan dua kaleng bir yang didapatnya dari dalam loker Namjoon hyung.

"Tapi aku belum boleh minum itu, hyung. Kau lupa, ya- OH!" Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri, benar-benar lupa kalau aku sudah sah jadi orang dewasa hari ini, umur legal untuk minum alcohol sudah kuraih.

"Lihat siapa yang lupa sekarang, dasar kau." V hyung tergelak sambil melemparkan salah satu kaleng bir itu padaku. "Jangan bilang siapapun kalau kau minum alcohol pertamamu denganku, ya. Hyung yang lain dan Jiminie bisa saja cemburu padaku." Guraunya lagi.

"Apa pemula bisa mabuk hanya dengan sekaleng bir?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan yang tadi dengan keadaan sadar.

V hyung menggeleng cepat. "Kau tidak akan mabuk, tapi kita bisa lebih semangat berolahraga setelah minum." sahutnya seolah tahu isi pikiranku. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang ini.

 _Olahraga katanya_? Hah!

*

- **Taehyung-**

Minumanku tersisa sedikit lagi, sedangkan milik Jungkook sudah habis sejak tadi. Aku tahu sekarang dia mulai tak sabaran. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah disampingku, menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuanku untuk mencari perhatian. Aku mengerti, Jungkook-ah..

Tapi aku tidak ingin buru-buru. Dan lagi aku tidak ingin memaksanya, biar dia yang memintanya kalau dia memang betul menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Oh, jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Aku tersenyum karena memang sedang senang, tidak ada maksud lain.

"Hyung… minumanmu sudah habis, kan?" rengeknya manja. Aku tidak tahu dia sadar apa tidak, kepalanya bergerak terus sejak tadi, menggesek-gesek tepat di bagian sensitifku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku berlagak santai, padahal jantungku hampir lepas menunggu jawabannya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekat ke telingaku. "Pelajaranmu belum selesai, hyung" bisiknya dengan suara parau. Bulu romaku bergidik, gairahku menyentak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ya Tuhan~ " aku melemparkan kaleng birku dengan kasar ke lantai dan menyergap lengannya, menariknya ke posisi berdiri. "Kau ini tidak sabaran, ya…" aku menampilkan senyum nakal, merayu Jungkook dengan menyentuh resleting celananya.

Jungkook terkesiap tapi berhasil meredam suara dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jangan ditahan. Aku justru ingin dengar bagaimana kau akan menikmatinya. Percuma saja 'kan, kita ada di ruangan yang kedap suara?" Jungkook menurut dan melepas gigitannya.

Kubuka baju Jungkook lalu lekas membuangnya jauh-jauh. Bibir kami kembali bertautan. Aku sudah pernah mencium ratusan cewek dan beberapa cowok -aku hanya ingat beberapa dari mereka, tapi ciuman ini? Ini adalah salah satu ciuman yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Dia terasa...

Oh Tuhan, aku belum pernah memakai narkoba, tapi aku membayangkan rasanya seperti saat pertama kali menghirup kokain, suntikan pertama dari heroin. Sungguh membuat ketagihan. Bibir kami beradu dan bergerak satu sama lain. Kasar dan basah.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya. Tanganku ada di mana-mana. Wajahnya, rambutnya, turun ke punggungnya, kemudian mencengkeram pinggulnya. Menariknya lebih dekat, sangat ingin untuk merasakan lebih—mengharapkan Jungkook untuk merasakan persis apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku.

Butuh udara, aku merenggut mulutku dari bibirnya dan menyerang lehernya, aku menikmati dirinya, seperti pria kelaparan. Dan itulah diriku yang sebenarnya—rakus—akan dirinya. Aku menarik nafas saat aku menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit dari rahang menuju ke telinganya. Dia merintih dengan suara tak jelas, tapi aku mengerti. Suaranya, liar dan seksi, membuatku mengerang. Dan aroma tubuhnya, demi Tuhan... Dia berbau seperti...bunga dan gula.

Memabukkan~

Lezat~

Bisa kurasakan tangannya membelai dan mengais di punggungku. Segera kubuka bajuku juga untuknya. Tatapannya kini beralih ke dadaku. Aku membiarkan dia berfantasi sementara aku bermain-main dengan putingnya, menghisapnya kasar sampai Jungkook menggelinjang hebat dan merosot hingga posisinya kembali terduduk. "Aahh, hyuung~"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kataku sambil terus menjilat disana sini.

"Ne, ahh~ aaasshh! Hyu-ung.. oouh!"

"Kau suka?" Aku menangkup kemaluannya dengan tangan kiri, ingin dengar bagaimana dia akan merintih sekaligus menggeliat padaku nantinya.

"Suka~ hyuung, ahh.. jangan berhenti" Ia menggapai dan menarik leherku kembali ke dadanya. Kalian mungkin tak bisa banyangkan bagaimana gemasnya aku melihat bagaimana ia sedang ketagihan begini. Jungkook-ku jadi terlihat makin… eehh, makin.. seksi..?

Sudah saatnya menunjukkan hal lain padanya. Aku juga sudah kasihan melihat bagaimana bagian depan celana denim yang dipakainya terlihat makin sempit karena sesuatu yang mengembung di dalam sana.

Pelan tapi pasti, celananya bisa kulepas seluruhnya. Sekarang Jungkook-ku benar-benar tanpa busana. Aku menelan ludah –gugup– melihat apa yang sedang terpampang dihadapanku saat ini. "Wow!"

"Tt-tunggu, tunggu, hyung.." Jungkook menyela saat tanganku hendak meraih kejantanannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa ini sakit?"

"Aku bahkan tidak berencana menyakitimu. Kita hanya akan bermain diluar supaya kau tidak kesakitan. Aku tidak akan merusak tubuhmu – belum saatnya." Janjiku.

Dia mengangguk lemah, masih berusaha menyeimbangkan kepalanya untuk tidak limbung. "Perhatikan bagaimana aku melakukannya, ya" titahku sebelum mulai menyentuh pangkal pahanya.

*

- **Sided** -

"AAAAHHH~ Hyeoong! Aishh ahh aaassh!!" Jungkook menjerit tak karuan mendapat kenikmatan dari sesi pijat di bagian sensitifnya. Taehyung berusaha menahan gejolaknya dalam-dalam saat mendengar rintihan keenakan dari pria itu karena ia ingin memuaskan Jungkook-nya lebih dulu.

Temponya dibuat berganti-ganti sesuai keinginan Taehyung. Lembut, manis, lalu melambat, setelah itu berubah cepat, brutal dan berubah sangat panas. Sesekali ia menampar-nampar dan menangkup bokong Jungkook penuh nafsu.

Selang beberapa menit, Jungkook mengeluhkan kalau dia akan segera 'keluar'. Taehyung bersiap disampingnya, menunggu Jungkook mengeluarkan cairan yang membuat pedangnya terasa sesak, lalu bergumam senang setelah menerima cairan itu langsung di telapak tangannya.

"Sekarang giliranku, Kookie. Kau siap?"

"Ne, hyung" Jungkook masih tergeletak lemas setelah cum pertamanya keluar.

Taehyung menunggu dengan sabar, masih selonjoran disampingnya. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali, Jungkook beralih duduk di lantai dan meraih benda panjang dan lunak di bagian pangkal paha hyungnya itu. Taehyung yang kaget karena aksi Jungkook yang tiba-tiba melolong panjang menyerukan nama adik kecilnya itu.

"Jungkook-ah~ bagaimana kau bisa melakukan- ini.. aahh~~" Jungkook memasukkan benda sensitive Taehyung ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit kecil seperti yang dilakukan hyungnya tadi pada dada polosnya –yang sekarang sudah penuh bercak bekas gigitan Taehyung.

Ia tersenyum miring sebelum menjawabnya. "Kau lupa, hyung? Aku ini cepat belajar" Jungkook pun mulai sesi erotis darinya, memberi kenikmatan yang sama untuk hyungnya.

Pada akhirnya mereka saling mencengkram satu sama lain, saling menikmati desisan lembut dari mulut mereka sendiri, menikmati malam panas di ruang latihan, di atas karpet dari kain merah.

*

"Jungkook, apa kau sudah membereskan kamarmu?" Yang ditanya hanya menoleh singkat sambil terus mengaduk ramen dalam mangkuk.

"Sudah, hyung. Kamarku sudah jauh lebih bersih dibanding kamar kalian." Cengirnya.

Seokjin memandanginya lekat-lekat, membuat Jungkook sedikit jengah. "Apa?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa ada serangga yang masuk dan menggigit lehermu?" Jimin dan Taehyung yang juga ada disana ikut mendongak memandangi –leher– Jungkook.

"Ah, ini…" Jungkook menunduk malu. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "Kurasa ini hanya semut, hyung. Bukan masalah."

Alis Seokjin terangkat bisa memahami keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia bisa melihat melalui sudut matanya, Taehyung bergerak-gerak salah tingkah. "Wah, aku tidak tahu semut bisa segarang itu menggigiti lehermu." Guraunya.

Taehyung ikut terkekeh di sudut meja makan. Ia melirik Jungkook yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Ini sudah seminggu sejak mereka kedapatan pulang pagi bersama oleh Jimin dan hyung-hyung yang lain. Hubungannya dengan Jungkook jadi lebih akrab dibanding biasanya, tapi tetap saja mereka harus jaga jarak di depan kelima teman serumah mereka itu.

Jungkook merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang berbulu. Ia mengambil benda tersebut dan membukanya dari bawah meja. Ternyata itu sepotong kain merah yang tak asing. _Ada tulisan lagi?_

 **MERINDUKANKU??**

*

(sebelumnya di siang hari..)

 _Taehyung menggenggam erat kantung plastik beriai bahan-bahan makanan pesanan dari Seokjin._

 _"Tumben sekali Jin hyung masak sup. Tapi kenapa sup rumput laut?"_

 _Sup rumput laut..._

 _"Memangnya Jin hyung ulang tahun??"_

 _Bukan, dia ulangtahun sama denganku di bulan desember._

 _"Atau dia masak sup untuk kami? Wah!! Jin hyung baiknyaa"_

 _Bukan, pasti bukan itu. Jin hyung tak mungkin repot-repot seperti ini kalau bukan karena ada hal penting._

 _Sesampainya di rumah.._

 _"Terima kasih. Kau pergi bersiap-siap sana! Setelah itu bantu Hoseok menghias ruang tamu." Seokjin bertitah sambil terus mengaduk-aduk masakannya._

 _"Ne, hyung." Taehyung berbalik, henda pergi ke kamarnya. Dalam beberapa detik dia kembali lagi ke dapur. "Apa besok sudah natal, hyung?" tanyanya polos._

 _"Natal masih lama, baboo ya!"_

 _"Lalu kenapa kita harus menghias ruang tamu?"_

 _"Astaga, Taehyungie! Kau lupa?" Taehyung mendongak heran. "Ini hari ulangtahun si maknae"_

 _"Hah? A-aku lupaa!"_

 _Aku belum menyiapkan hadiahnya. Apa yang harus aku beri~ aah, aku tahu.._

 _Taehyung tersenyum senang dengan ide dadakannya._

 _"Kookie-ku pasti suka-"_

*

 _*jangan pelit review dong say_

 _salam dari mF_


End file.
